


Невидаль

by Ziablik



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dragons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Oral Sex, Virgin Sherlock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziablik/pseuds/Ziablik
Summary: Шерлок искренне недоумевает, почему был таким непроходимым тупицей. Боже правый, существами вроде него детей пугали с незапамятных времен...





	1. Chapter 1

Ах, мне бы крылья, ах, мне бы перья, шерсть, когти, гриву и чешую!  
В меня по-прежнему кто-то верит, и где-то гимны еще поют,  
Мне б распахнуться, вдохнуть, забыться, так, чтобы выплеснулась душа!  
…на двух ногах обхожу столицу, терзая в пальцах ненужный шарф.

«Влюбленный нелюдь»

 

— Джон! Ооо… Джо-оон… Джо-он!.. О, пожалуйста, пожа-алуйста!..

Шерлок выгибается так сильно, что на короткое мгновение Джон пугается, как бы тот себя не покалечил. Его член глубоко в нем, и Шерлок от этого кончает, и это что-то за гранью человеческого понимания. Совершенно нереально хорошо. Шерлок запрокидывает голову так, что не видно лица — только невозможно длинную шею. Напряженную, бледную, с обожаемыми родинками, гладкую, ароматную, влажную от выступившей испарины. Джон тут же приникает к ней приоткрытым ртом: целует, касается языком, нежно покусывает, оставляя ярко вспыхивающие следы. И движется в нем сильнее и чаще, подгоняемый прикосновением горячих пальцев, вцепившихся в его спину. Шерлок стонет. По натянутым мышцам его живота проходит судорога, он сжимается внутри, утягивая Джона глубже в жаркую тесноту, вскидывается, в уголках крепко зажмуренных глаз выступают слезы, и выплескивается Джону в руку. Тот замирает на секунду, а потом делает еще несколько плавных, глубоких толчков в содрогающееся нутро, продлевая его оргазм, выскальзывает из него, когда Шерлок испускает сдавленный крик, обхватывает себя ладонью, но не успевает провести и разу и кончает от одного вида раскинувшегося под ним Шерлока, опустошенного, обессиленного и совершенно счастливого. Дрожащие приподнятые ноги опускаются ему на поясницу, Шерлок обнимает его, и Джон осторожно ложится на него сверху, запустив пальцы ему в волосы и успокаивающе поглаживая разгоряченное тело.

Джон чувствует, как дыхание Шерлока на его шее замедляется, выравнивается, из обжигающего становится просто теплым. Шерлок лежит в его объятиях, обвив его руками и ногами, и выглядит глубоко потрясенным.

— Эй… — Джон мягко приподнимает его лицо за подбородок и целует черточку морщинки между бровями. — Ты в порядке?

Шерлок жмурится и неровно кивает, мазнув волной волос по его губам. Джон встревоженно вглядывается в его лицо и ласково поглаживает тылом ладони по щеке.

— Тебе не больно? Шерлок? Шерлок, прошу, посмотри на меня.

Услышав панические нотки, Шерлок наконец открывает глаза и поднимает на него нерешительный взгляд, очень надеясь, что этого больше не видно. Он, в самом деле, почувствовал знакомый звон под кожей, и к поистине ошеломительному оргазму это не имело никакого отношения.

Джон видел? Или нет? Должен был заметить. Нельзя не заметить — или не почувствовать — это, будучи так близко, будучи внутри.

— Я в порядке, — невнятно лепечет он. — А ты? Ты в порядке? Ты не… Ты… Я… Ох…

Он закусывает губы, не в состоянии подобрать слова, и поднимает на Джона умоляющий взгляд. Пусть все будет хорошо, о, пожалуйста, пусть все было настолько хорошо, что Джон ничего не заметил.

Джон растерянно смотрит ему прямо в глаза, неуверенно улыбается, а потом тянется поцеловать его искусанные губы.

— Тише, — шепчет он, — все в порядке. Ты прекрасный, ты такое чудо.

Ох…

Это было действительно слишком опасно, полагает Шерлок и прячет лицо у Джона на груди, слишком-слишком близко, слишком хорошо, слишком сильно. Почти попался, почти показался.

Джон нежно гладит его спину, гладит тонкую, теплую кожу, хрупкую цепочку позвонков и физически ощущает, как их двоих мягко обволакивает дрема. И вот, когда сон уже так близко, что только руку протяни, Шерлок у него под боком начинает беспокойно ерзать, а потом мягко бодает лбом его подбородок. Джон сонно приподнимается на локте.

— Что такое?

Шерлок выглядит очень-очень виноватым. Пушистые ресницы мелко подрагивают, по щекам расползается яркий румянец, и он, кажется, просто не в состоянии поднять на Джона глаз.

— Я буду спать один, — произносит он так тихо, что Джон едва его слышит, а потом недоуменно хмурится. — Извини, но я буду спать один.

Джон садится на кровати, поджав под себя ноги, и, к облегчению Шерлока, не выглядит ни злым, ни разочарованным, только удивленным.

— Хорошо, — кивает он и трет лоб ладонью. — Хорошо, да, конечно. Ты можешь сказать почему?

Шерлок тоже садится, нервно теребя в пальцах простынь, и молчит.

— Ну, хорошо, ладно. Тогда я, наверное… — Джон указывает себе за спину и тянется к отброшенной в сторону одежде. — Пойду, да.

Шерлок хватает его за руку и заглядывает в глаза.

— Ты не обижаешься?

— Обижаюсь? Нет, нет, Шерлок. — Джон спокойно улыбается ему. — Конечно, нет. Для этого должна быть причина, и я уважаю ее, какой бы она ни была. Ты не имеешь в виду ничего плохого, — убежденно говорит он, и Шерлок отчаянно трясет головой. — Конечно, нет. Все в порядке, не переживай. Я поцелую тебя?

И он целует, нежно и долго.

— Отдыхай, — шепчет он ему в губы. — Спокойной ночи.

* * *

 

Утром Шерлок спускает ноги с кровати в настроении близком к отчаянию. Вчера он выставил Джона безо всяких объяснений, выгнал любовника из постели сразу после секса. После божественного, фантастического, совершенно потрясающего секса, который его чуть не развоплотил. Это катастрофа, но вполовину не так плохо, как стало бы, если бы Джон остался с ним на ночь и мог бы увидеть бог знает что. Шерлок и сам понятия не имеет, как далеко теперь все заходит, когда он спит.

Джон уже сидит на кухне с расслабленной улыбкой на лице и, отставив в сторону ополовиненную кружку, двумя пальцами неторопливо набирает текст на странице блога. Шерлок крадучись подходит к нему и подозрительно косится на экран, надеясь, что не увидит там что-то, напоминающее «Переспал с чудовищем», или «Как распознать в своей постели монстра?», или «Мой сосед — мутант». Он наклоняется ближе, заглядывая через плечо Джона, и, не обнаружив ничего, похожего на алхимические заметки, робко целует того в щеку. Джон тут же отвлекается от своего занятия, разворачивается к нему, обнимает, усаживая к себе на колени верхом, и, целуя, мурлычет ему в шею что-то приветственное и ласковое.

— Как себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает он, прижимаясь губами к ямочке у горла, и скользит ладонями ему под футболку.

Шерлок всерьез задумывается над ответом. Как, в самом деле, он себя чувствует? После первого и потрясающего секса, после того, как чуть не обернулся прямо в постели, после всех волнений и после почти бессонной ночи, а теперь его утро начинается с очень нежных поцелуев и ласковых ладоней на коже, и приятного, медленно лижущего пах возбуждения.

Как, черт возьми, он может себя чувствовать?

Он делает глубокий вдох и медленно выдыхает через нос. Джон не кажется раздраженным, или раздосадованным, или недовольным, он спокойно смотрит ему в глаза и ждет, когда он справится с собой, и Шерлок решает, что может быть настолько честным, насколько это вообще возможно в его двояком положении.

— Взволнованным, — отвечает он наконец и благодарно принимает от Джона успокаивающую улыбку и поцелуй.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что всегда можешь меня остановить, если тебе будет что-то неприятно? — уточняет Джон, прижимая ладонь к его пояснице, и довольно усмехается, когда Шерлок смотрит на него недоверчиво, потому что он и впрямь не может себе представить ничего такого, что ему было бы неприятно получить от Джона. — Отлично.

И Джон накрывает его пах рукой, мягко массирует, поддерживая вздрогнувшего Шерлока под спину, а потом оттягивает свободную резинку пижамных штанов и вытаскивает его напряженный член, целует часто вздымающуюся грудь, прихватывая губами соски прямо через тонкую ткань футболки, забирает в ладонь его мошонку, осторожно перекатывает в горсти яички. Шерлок захлебывается, когда пальцы сильнее сжимаются на его члене прямо под головкой, и тянется за поцелуем, а потом еще раз, и еще. И вдруг отстраняется, останавливает руку Джона, неторопливо его поглаживающую, запыхавшись, жадно целует и скользит ладонями к его паху, путаясь в завязках, приспускает на нем брюки и обхватывает член. Теперь они сидят и ласкают друг друга настолько медленно, насколько им позволяет нарастающее между ними огненное желание. Шерлок совершенно теряется, слепо тычется губами в губы Джона, задыхаясь, потому что Джон, боже мой, гладит его, и это не должно быть так ошеломительно, это не первый раз, и это не такая уж сложная ласка, и он, в конце-то концов, должен справиться с собой, должен постараться, потому что они на ярко освещенной кухне, и они лицом к лицу, и Джон не отводит от него взгляда, любуется, и он, черт возьми, может все испортить, если не… И тут Джон подается к нему ближе, так, что они соприкасаются лбами и, не сводя с него глаз, начинает шептать что-то о любви. Это фатально. Шерлок не успевает сообразить, что с ним происходит, он просто слышит «любимый», открывает рот, чтобы ответить «да» и «Джон», захлебывается стоном, а в следующую секунду его тело сотрясает жаркой судорогой.

Когда его сознание немного проясняется, первое, что он понимает, это что Джон успокаивающе поглаживает его по затылку, что между ними влажно, и что его рука тоже перепачкана липким. Он видит перед собой лицо Джона, очень-очень подробно, ненормально подробно, его улыбку, пьяно улыбается ему в ответ и вдруг слышит то, что начисто сбивает с него всю истому.

— Твои глаза… — выдыхает Джон и осторожно касается его щеки, чуть-чуть разворачивая лицо к свету. Шерлок обмирает.

— Что с ними?

Он отлично себе представляет, что с его глазами, и полагает, что выглядит сейчас довольно устрашающе, то есть совершенно жутко. Он несколько раз торопливо смаргивает и, спрятав взгляд под ресницами, тянется к Джону с поцелуем.

— Боже, нет, ничего, — бормочет тот, — мне показалось. Иди сюда.

* * *

 

Устанавливая камеру на штативе перед своей кроватью, Шерлок искренне недоумевает, почему был таким непроходимым тупицей. Боже правый, существами вроде него детей пугали с незапамятных времен, а он не может в точности сказать насколько может иногда меняться, когда его сознание приглушено сном, или наркотиками, или бурной сексуальной разрядкой. В конце концов он оправдывается тем, что, бодрствуя, отлично может себя контролировать, в любой момент может обернуться туда и обратно без всяких затруднений, но никогда не мог предположить, что кто-то всерьез захочет быть с ним в одной постели (во всех смыслах, которые в это можно вложить), и нажимает ON.

Недобро ухмыляясь в объектив, он раздевается догола, укладывается поверх покрывала и, чтобы не тратить драгоценную ночь впустую, принимает пару таблеток снотворного. Глядя в потолок и дожидаясь эффекта, он вспоминает, каким тоскливым взглядом его проводил Джон, когда он отправился спать после долгого вечера, полного объятий и поцелуев на диване, думает, что засыпать в руках Джона было бы совершенно волшебно, и просыпаться рядом с ним, и видеть, что первая мысль Джона — о нем, и получать утренние сонные поцелуи, и дремать днем на застеленной постели, переплетя ноги, и еще он думает, что в самом деле может жить без этих неизведанных радостей, хоть ему очень и очень бы хотелось, но что совершенно невозможно будет жить, если Джон, хоть раз оставшись на ночь и увидев его неосознанные изменения, в ту же секунду покинет Бейкер-стрит, вероятно, собрав лишь самое необходимое, вероятно, прямо среди ночи.

Шерлок просыпается от стука в дверь и оттого, что Джон взволнованно зовет его по имени.

— Что? — хрипло отзывается он.

— Ты спишь уже шестнадцать часов подряд. Ты здоров? Можешь открыть дверь? — доносится до него встревоженный голос Джона, и Шерлок мгновенно приходит к выводу, что не приспособлен для нормальных человеческих отношений, потому что действительно надо быть редкостным мудаком, чтобы не подумать, как противно будет Джону обнаружить, что он не только выставляет его прочь, но и запирается, словно не доверяет ему больше, чем самому себе. Проклятье.

— Извини, — бормочет он едва слышно, закрывает глаза и глубоко вздыхает, чувствуя, как под кожей искрится то, что люди обычно называют магией, а сам он предпочитает не давать этому определений. Порядок, он в порядке, он способен открыть дверь, хоть и ощущает себя не до конца человеком, никаких изменений не осталось, он даже видит вполне по-человечески.

Шерлок поспешно соскальзывает с кровати, натягивает на плечи простыню, не потому, что стесняется своей наготы перед Джоном, а трусливо на всякий случай, и распахивает дверь.

— Извини, — улыбается он ему виновато и заискивающе.

— Привет.

Джон хмурится, и это очень тревожно, а потом трогает его лоб, проверяя нет ли лихорадки, и Шерлок мгновенно переводит себя в статус «безнадежен», потому что Джон не сердит и не обижен, хотя, определенно, должен быть, а лишь беспокоится о нем — весьма эгоистичном, отвратительно скрытном, до беспамятства влюбленном дураке. Едва ли в этот момент, с ласковой ладонью Джона на щеке (он знает — все еще слишком горячей после, очевидно, имевшей место метаморфозы), Шерлок мог бы ненавидеть себя сильнее.

— У тебя жар. — Продолжая хмуриться, Джон разворачивает его за плечи и подталкивает в комнату.

— Нет, я в порядке. Это после сна.

Шерлок неловко семенит, путаясь в простыне, и замирает, услышав за спиной изумленное хмыканье Джона. Оборачивается и чувствует, как краснеет. Джон смотрит на камеру, все еще помаргивающую красным огоньком записи.

— Это интересно, — говорит он, игриво подмигивает Шерлоку и тут же становится серьезным. — Ложись, я принесу тебе градусник.

Шерлок уверен, что шкала градусника не потянет, а Джон будет напуган. Оказаться в больнице было бы неприятно, хоть и довольно занятно, поэтому он сопротивляется.

— У меня нет температуры.

— Ложись.

— Сначала я приму душ.

— Шерлок.

— А потом измерю температуру, лишь бы ты отстал.

Он поспешно ретируется, потеряв по дороге простыню, и минут пятнадцать стоит под прохладными струями.

* * *

 

Только к вечеру ему удается просмотреть сделанную прошлой ночью запись. То, что он видит, далеко не так катастрофично, как он успел себе представить, по крайней мере он не превращается до конца, но и этих изменений достаточно, чтобы напугать кого угодно. Время от времени изображение становится похоже на реалистичную голограмму, по которой то и дело, размывая контуры, пробегают помехи. Это не постоянная трансформация, и это не длится слишком долго, совпадая, похоже, с дельта-фазой медленного сна, да и то не в каждый цикл. И все равно, представить, что Джон, проснувшись среди ночи, может увидеть эти слишком длинные и слишком когтистые пальцы, или вытянувшиеся ступни и прорезавшиеся на пятках шипы, или проступившую где-нибудь чешую, или нечеловечески заострившиеся черты лица, или наметившийся вдоль позвоночника гребень.

Шерлок холодеет и стирает видео.

* * *

 

Несколько дней после этого Шерлок не решается на близость. Мысль о том, что Джон снова может что-то заметить — хоть что-нибудь — парализует его.

Он не может ничего объяснить, и на все его вопросительные взгляды он только извиняется как заведенный и умоляет подождать.

Собственное возбуждение сводит его с ума, и в конце концов он отчаянно мастурбирует в ванной и, кончив тускло и механически, чуть не плача, бросается к зеркалу и долго вглядывается в свои нисколько не изменившиеся глаза, с нормальной радужкой и нормальными зрачками, обычные, человеческие глаза, только немного покрасневшие от выступивших слез, а не тот змеиный ужас, который один раз умудрился подсмотреть Джон.

Когда это наконец происходит, это почти невыносимо. Джон так нежен, что это сводит с ума. Он долго, долго, непростительно долго ласкает его пальцами, гладит изнутри, целуя его дрожащие бедра, и доверчиво открытую промежность, и сочащийся влагой член, водит языком, посасывает, прикусывает нежную кожу и плавно скользит внутри. А потом проникает в него с такой осторожностью, так медленно, что Шерлок физически чувствует, что рассыпается на части. Он совершенно уверен, что это последний раз, что после такого он не сможет ничего утаить, и от этого каждое движение Джона внутри и каждое скольжение ладони по его члену проносится по телу обжигающей волной. Шерлок отчаянно цепляется за него, стискивает его плечи так, что оставляет синяки и следы от ногтей, и в попытке отсрочить неизбежное терпит мучительное наслаждение так долго, как только может.

Джон чувствует его смятение, замерев внутри него, обхватывает его пылающее лицо ладонями, покрывает лихорадочными поцелуями и шепчет:

— Что ты?.. Что ты, мой хороший?.. Шерлок… Шерлок, любимый, что с тобой? Мне прекратить?

О, это однозначно его прикончит, если Джон сейчас покинет его тело, он умрет в тот же миг. Шерлок трясет головой.

— Нет, нет, пожалуйста, нет, — хрипит он, справившись наконец с голосом, и почти кричит, когда Джон снова толкается в него.

— Я люблю тебя, — выдыхает он между движениями, и слова впиваются Шерлоку прямиком в мозг. — Шерлок, я люблю тебя… Не думай ни о чем… Я люблю тебя… Всегда буду любить… Ничего не изменится…

И Шерлок поддается на эти вкрадчивые уговоры, закрывает лицо руками, стонет пронзительно и протяжно и кончает так, что под сомкнутыми веками вспыхивают искры. Он почти теряет сознание, едва ощущает, что Джон вышел из него, что его горячая сперма выплеснулась ему на живот, что Джон опустился рядом, не решаясь к нему прикоснуться. Дыхание рвется из горла с приглушенными всхлипами, его трясет с головы до ног, и Шерлок молится, чтобы вот прямо сейчас у него не распахнулись крылья.

Джон осторожно касается его бедра. Шерлок вздрагивает. Рука исчезает.

— Мне уйти? — раздается голос Джона у него над ухом, и Шерлок, теснее прижав ладони к лицу, коротко кивает.

— Пожалуйста, — выдыхает он и чувствует, что сердце готово разорваться, когда Джон наклоняется над ним и целует его сомкнутые над лицом руки.

* * *

 

Джон ставит перед ним исходящую паром кружку и садится напротив. Утро режет ему по глазам, и Шерлок не поднимает взгляд, сосредоточенно рассматривая свои руки.

— Послушай, — говорит Джон.

Шерлок съеживается. Вот и все, думает он обреченно, но, когда Джон продолжает, приговора в его голосе совсем не слышно, и Шерлока заполняет такое облегчение, что смысл слов до него не сразу доходит.

— …мне все равно, что ты скрываешь, — говорит Джон. — Что бы это ни было, это не изменит моего отношения. Ты можешь молчать об этом, но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что ты можешь рассказать мне что угодно. Я все пойму. Я хочу, чтобы ты не боялся, и я прошу доверять мне. Я не уйду, я буду любить тебя, я не стану считать тебя…

— Уродом, — перебивает Шерлок и медленно поднимает на него взгляд воспаленных глаз. — Ты будешь считать меня уродом. Я не могу рассказать.

* * *

 

А потом случается то, что все меняет бесповоротно.

У них дело, и что-то идет не так. И вот Шерлок слегка оглушен и под кайфом, Джон запихивает его в такси, называет адрес и обхватывает за плечи, чтобы его не болтало по салону.

Он обдолбан до небес.

— Небеса, — бормочет Шерлок и довольно скалится.

Он так давно не летал. С раннего юношества, когда пуля, выпущенная из ружья случайным охотником и прошедшая опасно близко от крыла, раз и навсегда перечеркнула для него небо. Он стал колоться, и иногда наркотики могли поднять его достаточно высоко, но падения обратно были почти смертельными, и ему пришлось перестать. И он остался без полетов.

Шерлок прикрывает глаза, потому что начинает видеть все. Его другое зрение, помноженное на наркотический приход, создает в мозгу феерическую картинку. Вдоль хребта бегут крохотные жаркие иголки. Ему ужасно хочется взлететь.

На повороте он заваливается на Джона и вцепляется в полы его куртки.

— Мы с маскарада, — резко говорит Джон, и, приподняв голову с его плеча, Шерлок видит, как он недобро смотрит на водителя, который пялится на них через зеркало заднего вида. Показать ему чуть больше кажется отличной идеей, и Шерлок, растянув непослушные губы в ухмылке, таращится на него, широко открыв глаза, а потом и вовсе высовывает раздвоенный кончик темного языка и облизывает уголок рта.

— Шерлок, — предупреждающе произносит голос у него над ухом, и он вдруг понимает, что Джон тоже его видит. Он поднимает на него глаза и, прищурившись, сосредоточенно вглядывается. Джон выглядит строго, и он внимательно разглядывает его в ответ, скользит взглядом по его изменившемуся лицу, по рукам с длинными пальцами, от суставов которых расходится темная вязь проступающих чешуек.

— Как я выгляжу? — хрипло спрашивает Шерлок, с внезапным и здравым ужасом понимая, что дело зашло так далеко, что он едва может говорить, и силится взять себя в руки.

— Необычно, — после долгого молчания отвечает Джон и снова тянет его к себе, прижимает ближе, кажется, совсем не испытывая отвращения. — Постарайся успокоиться.

— Я не взволнован.

— Почему это происходит?

— Сложно объяснить.

— Теперь ты мне расскажешь?

— Ха-ха, — невесело отзывается Шерлок и утыкается лбом Джону в шею.

* * *

 

Утром он едва ли помнит, что произошло. Голова раскалывается, на затылке пульсирует внушительная шишка, он давно не употреблял, поэтому полноценной ломки у него нет, но состояние, близкое к тяжелейшему похмелью, совсем не способствует доброжелательному мировосприятию.

Шерлок долго стоит под душем, отфыркиваясь и слегка покачиваясь, а потом, все еще чувствуя себя паршиво и совершенно не привлекательно, выползает в гостиную.

Джон, сидя на диване, смотрит на него с улыбкой и легким состраданием и с готовностью раскрывает для него объятия. Шерлок с облегчением валится ему в руки, полагая, что раз тот никуда не делся за ночь, то вчера он умудрился не набедокурить слишком сильно.

— Сделать тебе кофе?

Джон ведет ладонью по его волосам, и Шерлок прикрывает глаза, нежась в этой тихой ласке и силясь воскресить в памяти хоть что-то из прошедшего вечера.

— Что вчера было? — сдается он наконец и настороженно хмурится, когда ладонь в его волосах замирает. Ответа нет слишком долго, чтобы это ничего не значило, поэтому Шерлок напряженно выпрямляется, борясь с подступающей дурнотой.

— Я видел, — отзывается наконец Джон, и у Шерлока внутри все обрывается.

— Что именно? — шелестит он, абсолютно уверенный, что предпочел бы, чтобы вчера ему проломили череп.

— Ты мне скажи. — Джон разворачивается к нему лицом, так что их колени соприкасаются, и он чувствует охватившую Шерлока дрожь. — Поэтому ты не разрешаешь остаться мне на ночь? Это происходит, когда ты спишь, и когда под кайфом, и когда испытываешь сильный оргазм?

И хотя смущение сейчас самая неуместная эмоция, Шерлок краснеет, при этом обмирая от ужаса.

— Сладкий. — Джон обнимает его шею ладонью и мягко притягивает к себе для короткого поцелуя. — Видишь, я еще здесь. Расскажи мне.

Шерлок потрясен. Он не просто потрясен, он совершенно дезориентирован и абсолютно не представляет, как вообще должен происходить подобный разговор. В голове становится неожиданно пусто, сердце тяжело бухает где-то у горла, а Джон ждет ответа и не выглядит напуганным или настороженным — ничего такого, что Шерлок мог бы понять — он просто мягко поглаживает его шею теплой ладонью, успокаивая его даже после того, как вчера что-то видел. Может быть, он видел не так уж много, раз до сих пор не сбежал?

— Тебе показалось? — предпринимает Шерлок слабую попытку и тут же мотает головой.

— Пожалуйста. — Джон заглядывает ему в глаза, ласково улыбаясь, и Шерлок чувствует что попался.

Он совершенно точно в тупике.

Несколько раз он открывает рот, собираясь начать свое объяснение, но что-то вроде «давным-давно» или «в тридевятом царстве», хоть и кажется подходящим вступлением, совсем не отражает сути проблемы, а фраза «я такой, какой есть, всегда таким был и буду» кажется избитой и пошлой.

Он вскакивает, мечется по комнате и останавливается у окна.

— Ладно, — бросает он наконец и задергивает тяжелые шторы. — Я просто покажу.

— Отлично.

Сейчас Джон кажется воодушевленным, но это не может продолжаться долго.

— Ты будешь напуган, — предупреждает он, словно это может его переубедить, и стягивает с плеч халат.

— Это вряд ли.

Шерлок начинает злиться, он просто в бешенстве, потому что сейчас, в эту самую секунду он собирается собственными руками все разрушить, и у него, черт возьми, нет выбора. Через пару минут, может чуть больше, он снова останется один.

— Запри дверь, — командует он, и Джон с готовностью подчиняется. — Лицом к стене и считай до тридцати медленно и вслух. Потом поворачивайся.

А потом отправляйся собирать вещи.

Джон послушно считает, отвернувшись. Его спина выглядит совершенно расслабленной, и Шерлок, торопливо сбрасывая с себя одежду, не может отвести от нее влюбленного взгляда. Наконец он глубоко вздыхает, прикрывает глаза, по телу проходит легкое покалывание, и все мгновенно меняется. Шерлок встряхивается и отступает подальше к окну.

— …двадцать девять, тридцать. — Джон задерживается еще на секунду, а потом медленно поворачивается. — Твою мать!.. — выдыхает он и тут же зажимает себе рот рукой.

На другом конце комнаты, прямо напротив него, стоит огромный черный зверь. В мелкой чешуе, с чуть гнутыми рогами, с крыльями, плотно прижатыми к изящному телу. Он ведет длинным гибким хвостом, и Джон невольно пятится на несколько шагов, пока не упирается спиной в стену. Он не знает, что ожидал увидеть, но точно не это. Не… не…

Джон положительно в шоке.

Зверь чуть приседает на задние лапы и прыгает ему навстречу. Джон успевает встретиться взглядом с очень знакомыми светлыми глазами, перечеркнутыми вертикальными щелками зрачков, когда образ расплывается, и к нему шагает совершенно голый и очень злой Шерлок.

— Ты мне соврал. Ты напуган. — Он хватает Джона за плечи, выталкивает на кухню и захлопывает за ним двери. — Виски стоит в угловом шкафу.


	2. Chapter 2

Несколько долгих мгновений Джон потрясенно таращится в пространство, оборачивается на дверь, прислушиваясь к доносящемуся из гостиной раздраженному бормотанию, качает головой, потом кивает и, наконец отмерев, вытаскивает початую бутылку виски, берет две кружки и возвращается в комнату, преисполненный решимости.

Шерлок, лохматый, но уже одетый, сидит в своем кресле, подтянув колени к груди, и выглядит очень несчастным.

— Так. — Джон вручает ему кружку, наполняет ее на треть, наливает себе, делает крупный глоток и садится напротив.

Шерлок заглядывает в свою кружку, отпивает и морщится, когда зубы клацают о край — после превращения его знобит, подскочившая температура приходит в норму.

Несколько долгих минут они сидят в молчании.

— Это было неожиданно, — говорит наконец Джон и постукивает пальцем по краю кружки. Шерлок вздыхает, спускает ноги и зарывается пальцами в ворс ковра, с великим вниманием разглядывая нечто за левой ножкой джонова кресла.

— Удивлен, что ты еще здесь, — отзывается он и делает еще глоток.

— И надеюсь, что так и будет дальше. Если ты не против.

От изумления Шерлок вскидывает на него глаза. Джон улыбается ему над кружкой, а Шерлок пялится на него как на сумасшедшего.

Джон наверняка спятил, думает он, раз: а — готов продолжать жить под одной крышей с таким вот, и б — всерьез полагает, что Шерлок может возражать против этого.

Шерлок замирает как загипнотизированный, боясь даже вздохнуть, лишь бы не спугнуть свою удачу, вцепившись в кружку обеими руками как в последнее спасение, и глазеет на Джона. Тот покачивает свою кружку, задумчиво глядя на перетекающие по дну остатки виски.

— Так что думаешь? Я могу остаться? — спрашивает он и поднимает взгляд на Шерлока.

— Я не возражаю, — выдыхает тот.

От облегчения и потрясения его охватывает дрожь. Джон видел его и до сих пор не ушел. Джон видел его и хочет остаться. Джон видел его.

Джон видел его!

Ему хочется одновременно кричать и свернуться в комок и разрыдаться, превратиться еще раз, потому что он так давно этого не делал, а теперь, кажется, можно, и потому, что он действительно чертовски хорош в другом своем облике, хочется взлететь и одновременно не превращаться больше никогда в жизни, чтобы Джон смог забыть об этом, броситься к Джону с поцелуями. Этого хочется сильнее всего, но он не уверен, что сейчас подходящий момент, и что ему вообще когда-нибудь еще будет это позволено, потому что то, что Джон решил остаться, совсем не значит, что он захочет близости с таким существом.

Шерлоку кажется, что его сейчас разорвет, поэтому он закрывает глаза и в качестве компромисса со всем этим калейдоскопом говорит то, что действительно должен сказать:

— У тебя есть вопросы.

— О, да, — беззлобно усмехается Джон. — Очевидно, очень много. Я могу спрашивать?

Он боится и всегда будет бояться и обязательно изменит свое решение, думает Шерлок и кивает.

— Хорошо, ладно. — Джон откашливается. — Так значит, ты… Эм… Ты…

Он вопросительно приподнимает брови, словно не решаясь это назвать. Шерлок сгибается в три погибели и утыкается лбом в собственные колени.

— Не собираюсь помогать тебе задавать вопросы.

— Это справедливо. Что ж… выходит, ты… Погоди.

Шерлок слышит, как Джон откупоривает бутылку, доливает себе, сопит и делает пару глотков.

— Да бога ради! — восклицает он и наконец решается: — Ты — дракон?

— Могу им быть, — бубнит Шерлок, все еще не разгибаясь.

— Да, да, я видел. — Он буквально слышит растерянность в голосе Джона. — Но ты не…

— Я не человек. Не совсем человек.

— Ясно, — говорит Джон и надолго умолкает.

— Следующий вопрос, — подсказывает Шерлок, потому что терпеть это дальше становится невозможно.

Он в жизни не испытывал таких эмоциональных перегрузок, его словно тянут на дыбе, все мышцы горят от напряжения. Он определился, черт, он не хочет ни полетов, ни поцелуев (хотя, возможно, один крошечный поцелуй помог бы ему продержаться чуточку дольше), он хочет сбежать к себе в комнату, зарыться под одеяло и, да, возможно, разрыдаться, потому что все это чертовски больно. Но вместо этого он продолжает прятаться в собственных коленях.

— Тебе больно? — эхом его собственных мыслей раздается рядом с ним голос Джона. — То есть… Я имею в виду, когда ты меняешься, это больно?

Шерлок чувствует, как внутри что-то натягивается с пронзительным звоном и обрывается.

Джон решил его прикончить, полагает он. Чудесный, любимый, заботливый Джон, не так должен реагировать нормальный человек, обнаружив затаившуюся в соседнем кресле нежить. Прятаться, бежать, хвататься за осиновый кол — это не про него, но Шерлок уверен, что умрет, если вогнать ему в сердце кусок дерева, — а не спрашивать первым делом, не больно ли ему перекидываться в дракона.

— Нет, — шепчет Шерлок почти беззвучно, приподняв лицо.

Они долго смотрят друг на друга, на лице Джона отражается какая-то очень сложная эмоция, которую совершенно ошалевший Шерлок не может распознать, а потом он хлопает себя ладонями по коленям.

— Ну все, хватит! — решительно говорит он и поднимается.

— Пожалуйста, не уходи, — выдыхает Шерлок, не успев сдержаться, и тут же прикусывает язык.

Так скоро, добавляет он про себя. Он не должен так говорить, просто не должен, он должен быть покорным и весьма благодарным своей судьбе.

— Что? Нет! Черт, это становится похоже на допрос. — Джон шагает вперед и приседает перед ним на корточки. — Посмотри на себя, ты совершенно измучен.

Шерлок подается к нему, Джон перехватывает его тряские ладони и, поднявшись, тихонько тянет за собой.

— Идем. — Шерлока шатает как после тяжелой болезни, Джон приобнимает его за талию и осторожно ведет. — Ты мой родной, все хорошо.

Шерлок смирно плетется с ним, и только в коридоре до него доходит, и он начинает слабо трепыхаться, отталкивая его руки.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? Ты не должен этого делать… — отчаянно шепчет он, приваливаясь спиной к стене и пряча глаза. — Все не так…

— Эй… — Джон крепко сжимает его поникшие плечи и требует: — Посмотри на меня, Шерлок, посмотри на меня. Посмотри. — Он обнимает его лицо ладонями и бережно приподнимает.

— Ты должен все знать. — Шерлок стискивает его ладони, стараясь лучше донести свою мысль.

— Конечно, конечно, обязательно, мы поговорим, мирно и спокойно, но после того как ты хорошенько отдохнешь.

— Нет…

— Шерлок, у тебя было долгое расследование, а вчера тебя накачали, и ты неслабо получил по голове. И это я не говорю о сегодняшнем утре. Тебе надо прийти в себя.

— Тебе не должно быть страшно…

— Мне не страшно любить тебя. — Шерлок совсем сникает, чувствуя растекающуюся по телу тяжелую и теплую слабость, и кренится вперед, пока Джон не укрывает его в своих объятиях. — Этого ничто не сможет изменить. Я люблю тебя, ты удивительный, даже еще более удивительный, чем я мог себе представить. Не волнуйся об этом, хорошо? Прошу тебя, идем в постель.

Он доводит его до спальни и оставляет покачиваться на пороге.

— Порядок? Стоишь? — Джон бросает на него встревоженный взгляд, поспешно сдергивая на пол покрывало с кровати и откидывая одеяло. — Так, иди сюда.

Шерлок совершенно не представляет, что Джон собирается делать, но он точно не возражает, когда тот тянет с его плеч халат, а за ним и футболку, снимает с него пижамные штаны. Джон с ним в его спальне и раздевает его, а потом легонько подталкивает к кровати, и это никак не может быть плохо.

Шерлок залезает под одеяло и сжимается в комок, простыни приятно холодят кожу, но от этого возвращается отступившая было дрожь. Он стискивает зубы и с интересом косит на Джона, который торопливо раздевается, стоя в изножье его кровати.

— Отлично, просто замечательно, — бормочет Джон, забираясь к нему под одеяло и придвигаясь ближе, и обнимает Шерлока со спины.

О… 

Шерлок прижимается и закрывает глаза.

Нет, они обнимались после секса, и в последнее время между ними было много поцелуев и ласковых прикосновений, но это — это — совсем другой вид близости. Это не жарко, влажно и быстрее, быстрее, глубже. Это совсем, совсем по-другому. Они соприкасаются от плеч до ступней, Джон тихонько дышит ему в шею и, зарываясь носом в волосы, целует его затылок, его теплый и мягкий пах прижимается к ягодицам Шерлока, и между ними сейчас точно ничего не будет, его рука легко обвивает талию, и Шерлок чувствует себя окруженным непроницаемым коконом, в котором он защищен, любим и очень, очень ценен. Джон поглаживает его живот и невнятно шепчет что-то успокаивающее, и Шерлок думает, что он не ошибался, когда мечтал спать с ним рядом.

Спать рядом…

Шерлок подбирается.

— Джон.

— Ммм? — Легкие поглаживания прекращаются и небольшая ладонь замирает над его солнечным сплетением.

— Я могу случайно заснуть.

— Да, расчет такой.

— И ты собираешься остаться?

— Даже не сомневайся в этом.

Шерлок должен сомневаться. Он правда должен с этим что-то сделать, но его глаза слипаются, и внутри его нового кокона так спокойно, и все, на что у него хватает сил, это сжать ласкающую его руку и пробормотать:

— Это плохая идея.

— Идея просто отличная.

— Я не контролирую себя во сне.

Джон высвобождает свою ладонь и кончиками пальцев касается его губ, чтобы он замолчал, невесомо проводит по ним несколько раз, а потом прижимает к ямочке над верхней губой. Это похоже на очень странный, но очень приятный поцелуй.

— Я уже все видел, помнишь? Отдыхай. Пожалуйста, отдыхай.

И Шерлок проваливается в сон.

* * *

 

Когда он открывает глаза в комнате уже совсем другой свет. Несколько минут он лежит, глядя на рассеянные, чуть скошенные лучи, пробивающиеся сквозь занавески, и радуется, что голова уже почти не болит. Ему очень тепло и немного тесно, а когда он вздыхает и слабо шевелится, его крепче обнимает покоящаяся на талии рука.

— Боже… — выдыхает Шерлок и прикрывает глаза, не зная радоваться ему или ужасаться.

— Привет, — чуть сонно шепчет Джон ему между лопаток, и Шерлок под его рукой медленно поворачивается на спину, настороженно на него глядя. Джон приподнимается на локте на подушке и смотрит на него немного сверху, что непривычно, но прекрасно вписывается в картину этого волнительного пробуждения.

— Ты здесь.

— Точно.

— И не уходил.

— Нет.

— Со мной что-то происходило?

— Милый, — начинает Джон таким театрально вкрадчивым тоном, что Шерлок не может сдержать улыбки, — я бы правда хотел лежать рядом с тобой и любоваться, пока ты спишь, потому что ты чертовски красив, но я не удержался.

Шерлок непонимающе хмурится, продолжая улыбаться, и Джон, глядя на него, коротко смеется.

— Я уснул. Никогда еще так не высыпался, — поясняет Джон. Его ладонь начинает широко скользить от шеи до низа живота, и Шерлок чувствует, как от этого по всему телу разливается теплая волна. — Ты тоже хорошо спал, — мурлычет Джон и прижимается губами к его уху. — Очень сладко.

— Если ты не собираешься ничего с этим делать, прекрати это, прошу, — бормочет Шерлок и невольно подается бедрами вверх. — Ты… боже, перестань.

Ладонь Джона и правда ненадолго замирает, касаясь кончиками пальцев его соска, и Шерлок испытывает весьма смешанные чувства, оставшись без этой ласки.

— Почему ты допускаешь мысль, что я не собираюсь с этим, — тут Джон накрывает ладонью его пах и обхватывает член, — ничего делать? Это потому, что ты такое удивительное создание, в которое я влюблен до потери памяти? Или ты думаешь, что, раз ты можешь превращаться в сказочного зверя, которого я толком не успел рассмотреть, это помешает мне сделать так? — Джон медленно ведет по его члену вверх и накрывает большим пальцем головку, кружит по ней, соскальзывает и касается чувствительной уздечки.

— Или так? — Он отбрасывает в сторону одеяло и проводит по телу Шерлока уже обеими руками.

— Или так? — Горячие губы обхватывают сосок. Шерлок чувствует влажное прикосновения языка и стонет. Он уже забыл, почему Джон начал это сводящее с ума перечисление, единственное, что сейчас может удержаться в его затуманенной голове, это то, что Джон по-прежнему хочет его, и это, несомненно, великолепная новость, просто изумительная. Почти настолько же изумительная, как губы, которые теперь спускаются вниз по его телу, прижимаясь поочередно к каждой из родинок, пупку, дорожке коротких волосков, идущей к лобку.

— Или так? — Теплое дыхание касается его паха, и Шерлок приподнимает голову с выражением почти благоговейного трепета на лице как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Джон, плотоядно облизнувшись, смыкает губы вокруг его члена.

Из его горла вырывается короткий вскрик, а в голове становится пугающе пусто. Шерлок откидывается на подушку, комната перед глазами слегка плывет. Он чувствует, как член глубже погружается в плотно обхватывающий его рот, очень медленно, очень-очень медленно. Настолько медленно, что это вполне может его убить. Он невольно дергается вперед и вверх и неловким движением запускает пальцы Джону в волосы, потому что, хоть это и была бы невероятно приятная смерть, он, в самом деле, хочет пожить еще хоть чуточку дольше. Джон ухмыляется, не выпуская его член изо рта, поднимает на него взгляд и делает несколько ритмичных движений головой, позволяя ему выскальзывать почти полностью, а потом снова опускаясь вниз. Он помогает себе одной рукой, а другой — вдруг замечает Шерлок сквозь обрушившийся на него туман — сильно и быстро ласкает себя. Шерлок издает долгий стон и вскидывает ладони к лицу, потому что одна мысль о том, что Джон держит его член во рту и при этом доставляет себе удовольствие, вполне может доконать его в любое из этих сладких мгновений, начисто смести всю выдержку.

— Не прячься, — слышит он охрипший голос Джона, от которого по телу разбегаются мурашки. — Пожалуйста, не прячься. Посмотри на меня.

С усилием Шерлок отрывает руки от лица, вцепляется в простынь по бокам от тела, открывает глаза и встречается взглядом с Джоном.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Джон и нежно целует его в бедро. — Очень сильно люблю.

Он ласкает ртом его выступающую тазовую косточку, а потом легкими поцелуями спускается в пах, прижимается губами к чувствительному местечку сразу за мошонкой, по очереди берет в рот поджавшиеся яички, ведет языком вверх по горячей туго натянутой коже его члена и наконец целует влажную головку.

— Джо-он… — протяжно стонет Шерлок, так и не посмев отвести от него взгляд, и кончает, как только он берет его глубже.

Тело полно легким звоном до краев и опустошено до самого дна. Шерлок сквозь помрачившееся сознание с трудом чувствует, как Джон между его разведенных ног напрягается и с приглушенным стоном и короткой судорогой кончает в свой кулак, уткнувшись лицом ему в живот, а потом осторожно опускается рядом, взяв его за руку.

Ему хорошо. С ним, определенно, не все в порядке, раз он может, раскинувшись на спине, наблюдать за медленным кружением крохотных пылинок в едва заметном луче, но, боже мой, как ему невыразимо хорошо.

Джон снова приподнимается на локте и заглядывает ему в глаза. С нечеловечески широкой радужкой, очень светлой в центре и густо темнеющей к краям, с вертикальными щелями хищных зрачков, но со знакомыми зеленоватыми всполохами и симпатичной крапинкой в правом глазу. Джон велел ему не прятаться и не бояться, и Шерлок не боится, почти совсем нет, но, перехватив его взгляд, он в самом деле полагает, что после совершенно умопомрачительного минета никому не стоит видеть подобную дичь, и, с усилием напрягая ватные мышцы, вяло перекатывается затылком по подушке.

— Нет, пожалуйста, — тихо просит Джон, целуя его во влажный висок, — не отворачивайся.

Он склоняется к нему ближе и мягко поворачивает к себе его лицо, со странно заострившимися, но по-прежнему дорогими чертами.

— Ты красивый, — шепчет он ему в губы. Шерлок вдыхает его шепот, и, когда их поцелуй заканчивается, он уже чувствует себя совсем человеком.

* * *

 

— Кофе! — горланит Джон из-за приоткрытой двери, и Шерлок наконец поднимается с постели, завернувшись в измятую простыню.

Каких-то полчаса назад они феерично стерли и переписали наново кошмарно начавшееся утро, уже далеко за полдень, и теперь, кажется, в самом деле нет смысла сегодня одеваться более обстоятельно.

Джон с двумя большими кружками кофе и пачкой печенья ждет его в гостиной устроившись на диване. Шерлок усаживается рядом, протянув к нему босые ступни, которые Джон тут же начинает поглаживать. Несколько минут они проводят в уютном молчании, прихлебывая кофе и грызя печенье. В конце концов Шерлок решает, что они могут продолжить прерванный разговор, отставляет кружку, складывает ладони и, устремив на Джона пристальный взгляд, говорит:

— Я не вроде тех оборотней, которыми пичкает Голливуд. Я абсолютно контролирую свои превращения и полностью осознаю себя в другом облике.

— Я это понял, — спокойно отвечает Джон и разворачивается к нему, продолжая мягко массировать его щиколотки.

— Вот как?

— Ты превратился по своему желанию, разве нет? И не бросился рвать меня на куски.

— Животные вообще не склонны к беспричинной агрессии, — парирует Шерлок, который уже вполне пришел в себя и снова сделался привычной нежной колючкой. — И ты все равно выглядел напуганным.

— Ты превратился в дракона, Шерлок, — замечает Джон и ласково улыбается, когда тот смущенно и очень мило забирается пальцами ног ему под бедро.

— Точно, — бормочет Шерлок и качает головой. — Что тебе рассказать? Я в порядке, правда, — добавляет он, поймав на себе полный сомнений взгляд Джона.

— Хорошо. — Тот тоже отставляет кружку, и Шерлок с восхищением замечает, что он совсем не выглядит как человек, который собирается говорить с драконом о драконах. — Ты не один такой?

— Очевидно.

— И твоя семья…

— Тоже.

— И откуда же на Земле вдруг появились драконы?

— Вдруг появились? — ершисто переспрашивает Шерлок и окидывает его знакомым, немного насмешливым взглядом, который появляется у него, когда ему приходится объяснять очевидные вещи. — Мы не появились, мы всегда были.

Джон изумленно вскидывает брови.

— И никто не заметил вашего существования?

— Серьезно, Джон? — Теперь, когда все самое страшное осталось позади, Шерлок готов веселиться от души. — Ты не читал в детстве сказок?

Глядя, как у него на губах расплывается шкодливая ухмылка, Джон усмехается в ответ.

— Сказки, в самом деле?

— Сказки, Джон, сказки! — Шерлок спускает ноги с дивана, порывисто вскакивает и начинает привычно вышагивать по гостиной, размашисто жестикулируя одной рукой, а другой — придерживая готовую соскользнуть простыню. Он в полном восторге от того, как Джон жадно ловит каждое его слово и при этом совсем не боится. — Вспомни, в мифах, сказках и легендах всех народов мира фигурируют драконы или существа на них похожие: крылатые, пресмыкающиеся, водяные змеи, гидры, огнедыщащие…

— Ты можешь выдыхать огонь? — с мальчишеским азартом перебивает его Джон, подавшись вперед, и расплывается в восхищенной улыбке, когда Шерлок красноречиво ведет бровью. — Поэтому мне тогда показалось, что у тебя жар?

Шерлок кивает, явно довольный его умозаключением.

— В начале превращения тело перестраивается. Человеческая физиология не очень-то подходит для огня.

— Потрясающе, — говорит Джон, и под его взглядом Шерлок чувствует себя как никогда уникальным. — Продолжай.

— И во всех легендах есть бравый воин, который идет в драконье логово в своем тоненьком доспехе и со смешным копьишком и возвращается победителем. Потом малюет на гербе дракона, о нем слагают песни, он получает положение и дочь какого-нибудь надутого дурака в жены, злато-серебро, полцарства, или что там еще ему причитается, и живет припеваючи. А если вдруг он спустит все свое состояние в кости, то в ближайшем укромном и труднодоступном ландшафте всегда может появиться новый дракон, пожирающий коз или девственниц на выбор. Улавливаешь, к чему я веду?

— Не вполне, — качает головой Джон под его горящим взглядом.

Шерлок разочарованно цокает языком и делает еще один стремительный круг по гостиной. Запахнутая на груди простынь разлетается, и Джон с удовольствием следит за движением стройных ног.

— Подумай, — требует Шерлок и останавливается напротив него. — И это я еще не упомянул о том, что никому почему-то не кажется странным, что в некоторых этих легендах драконы иногда живут не в горах, лесах, болотах или на утесах среди океана, а в замках.

Во взгляде Джона проступает понимание.

— Ты хочешь сказать, — начинает он, наблюдая, как Шерлок с хищными искорками во взгляде нетерпеливо притопывает ногой, — что все эти рыцари…

— Именно!

— И были драконами?

— И превращались и вредили ради своего обогащения, что довольно бесчестно и позорно. Мы таких не любим.

— Еще бы.

— Да. И в четырнадцатом веке, когда это перешло всякие границы и стало реальной угрозой, таких умников начали уничтожать. Другие драконы, разумеется, людям это всегда было не под силу. Знаешь, сейчас тоже бывают такие: летают над городами, сидят на крышах как горгульи Нотр-Дама, позволяют заснять себя на камеру — хотят произвести фурор. Вот только люди стали скучными, и в драконов больше никто не верит.

В голосе Шерлока звучит странный упрек.

— Ну, меня-то теперь не разубедить, — усмехается Джон. Шерлок улыбается ему в ответ, рассеянно скручивая край простыни в жгут. Происходящее настолько неправдоподобно хорошо, думает он, что вполне может оказаться сном, или результатом слишком сильного удара по голове — может, он сейчас в коме и видит свой свет в конце тоннеля? — или долгосрочным эффектом вчерашнего наркотика, беспрецедентно забористого, судя по всему. Он подходит к окну и выглядывает в щель между все еще задернутыми шторами, несколько секунд рассматривает текущую за стеклом очень обычную жизнь, а потом снова оборачивается в комнату, полную плавных линий и мягкого света.

— Что-нибудь еще?

Джон нерешительно мнется, потирая руки, и наконец говорит:

— Ты покажешь мне еще раз?

— Прямо сейчас?

— Да, да, я бы хотел увидеть тебя еще раз. Пожалуйста. Если можно…

— Уверен? — переспрашивает Шерлок, внимательно на него глядя, и медленно выходит на середину комнаты.

— Боже, да! Это ведь настоящее чудо!

Шерлок сосредоточенно кивает и позволяет простыне соскользнуть на пол. Джон смотрит на него не моргая, и всей обнаженной кожей он физически ощущает его ласкающий взгляд.

Это не похоже на корчи оборотней, которые показывают в дешевых ужастиках. Это вообще ни на что не похоже, решает Джон, наблюдая за Шерлоком, затаив дыхание. Тот делает глубокий вдох и замирает, чуть пригнувшись, словно готовясь к броску, под бледной кожей проходит короткое тусклое свечение, силуэт становится нечетким, вытягивается, меняет форму, темнеет…

Джон был готов это увидеть, но все равно чувствует, как у него отвисает челюсть.

Зверь перед ним невероятно изящный и совсем не такой огромный, как ему показалось в первый раз. Шкура, аспидно-черная на спине и морде, мягким переливом спереди на шее и на брюхе становится светло-серой, перламутровой. Дракон встряхивает рогатой головой и, плотно прижав тянущийся вдоль хребта гребень, замирает с отчетливо настороженным выражением. Джон набирает в грудь воздух, собираясь хоть что-то сказать, но вместо этого шумно выдыхает, трет ладонью затылок, взъерошивая волосы, и не может прекратить таращиться. Дракон отступает на несколько шагов, приседает, оборачивая хвост вокруг задних лап, и весь сжимается, словно пытаясь казаться меньше. Джон встречается взглядом со знакомыми светлыми глазами, в которых явственно читаются смущение и неуверенность, и наконец находит, что сказать.

— Все в порядке, — негромко произносит он и поднимается с дивана. — Мне потребуется время, чтобы к этому привыкнуть, но все в порядке, честно. И это… просто невероятно. Фантастически красиво. Шерлок… — Он делает к затаившемуся зверю шаг. — Я знаю, что это ты, но… Ты меня понимаешь, верно?

Дракон издает короткое фырканье, кивает величественной головой и настороженно переступает, когда Джон подходит еще ближе.

— Это невероятно, — повторяет Джон. Теперь они стоят очень близко, и он чувствует исходящее от дракона тепло. — Я могу тебя погладить?.. То есть, я хочу сказать, это ведь ты, и тебе вроде как нравится, когда я тебя касаюсь. Можно мне…

Дракон вытягивает к нему шею и тычется покатым лбом в плечо. Очень легко представить, как точно так же мог ластиться Шерлок, и Джон осторожно обнимает прижавшуюся к нему голову. Из груди дракона вырывается глухое урчание, Джон коротко смеется и отстраняется, глядя зверю в глаза.

— Невероятно. — Он снова смеется. — Прости, я знаю другие слова, но не сейчас.

Джон гладит теплый кожистый нос и улыбается, когда дракон блаженно прикрывает глаза.

— Ты просто невероятный.

Он ведет ладонью по гибкой длинной шее. Драконья шкура под пальцами очень теплая, почти горячая, и гладкая, насколько могут быть гладкими плотно подогнанные друг к другу чешуйки. Джон аккуратно касается чуть изогнутых рогов, дракон тут же склоняется перед ним в полупоклоне, чтобы он мог лучше их рассмотреть, и заметно веселеет, когда Джон в который раз повторяет свое невероятно, выпрямляется, подает для изучения ладонью вверх переднюю лапу — почти человеческую кисть с когтями в полпальца длиной, расправляет гребень с тонкими мембранами между костяных шипов под его нежными прикосновениями, дотрагивается до колена Джона гибким хвостом, осторожно поворачивается, показываясь со всех сторон, красуясь, и довольно урчит, когда по его телу скользят ласковые ладони.

— Ты покажешь мне крылья? — просит немного запыхавшийся Джон, все еще пораженный этим невероятным знакомством.

Дракон с сомнением крутит головой, прикидывая расстояние до стен, и медленно раскрывает крылья. Они распахиваются от стены до стены и все равно разворачиваются не полностью. Джон восхищенно ахает.

— Потрясающе, — бормочет он, касаясь тонкой перепонки, ведет вдоль длинных хрупких косточек и, когда крыло приподнимается, гладит теплый бок. — Это просто… Шерлок, ты…

Дракон складывает крылья, плотно прижав их к телу, выгибает шею и заглядывает ему в глаза. Джон снова тянется к нему и отдергивает руку, когда его очертания начинают расплываться, а в следующую секунду к нему шагает обнаженный Шерлок и практически падает в его объятия.


	3. Chapter 3

Ни один наркотик не давал ему такого. Ни один его самый ослепительный, убийственный, растворяющий кости приход не может сравниться с этим, даже близко не стоит. По сокрушительной силе воздействия это может сравниться разве что с тем моментом, когда Джон, наклонившись к нему, сидящему в кресле, выдохнул боже мой, Шерлок и прижался губами к его губам, и с их первой близостью, но если тогда это было похоже на обжигающий, лишающий рассудка поток, то теперь это свет.

Шерлок полон этим светом. То, что люди, ни разу это не испытавшие, называют счастьем, потрясает его. Ему очень хочется рассказать об этом Джону, но вместо этого он тихонько всхлипывает, обнимает его теснее и прячет лицо у него на плече, потому что, кажется, не существует слов, которые могли бы это описать.

— Что с тобой? Шерлок, тебе плохо? Больно? — Джон крепче прижимает к себе вздрагивающее тело. — Не надо было тебя просить… Шерлок, родной, скажи, что ты в порядке.

— Что? — Шерлок изумленно приподнимает голову с его плеча. — Нет… Да… Я в порядке. Прекрасно. Это… Это приятно. — Он наклоняется к Джону и трется лбом о его висок.

— Ты весь дрожишь.

— Это нормально, всегда так…

— Драконье пламя, я помню. Сейчас.

Джон торопливо подбирает сброшенную простыню, накидывает Шерлоку на плечи, а сверху кутает его в плед и снова прижимает к себе, надеясь согреть.

— Это приятно, — повторяет Шерлок, стуча зубами, и послушно следует за Джоном, мягко увлекающим его на диван. — Дракон это часть меня. Не просто часть, а ровно половина. Превращаться приятно. Когда долго не превращаешься, это похоже… Трудно объяснить. Похоже на чувство, будто отлежал руку.

Джон садится на диван, и Шерлок устраивается рядом, в уютных объятиях, так, что его ноги оказываются переброшены через джоновы колени.

— Я давно не превращался, — продолжает он, — даже слишком давно. Очень приятно. И уж тем более меня никогда после этого не обнимали. Так что просто чудесно. Я очень счастлив.

Это звучит так слабо. Такое простое слово, совсем не отражает красоты момента. Шерлок неловко возится, путаясь в простыне и пледе, и сам себе кажется смехотворно нелепым, на щеках проступает румянец, но он все равно упрямо мотает головой и забирается на колени к Джону верхом и тянется с поцелуем. Он все еще дрожит, и поцелуй выходит неуклюжим, они сталкиваются носами, и Шерлок никак не может выпростать руку, но Джон только ласково улыбается и привлекает его к себе снова.

Несколько минут Шерлок сидит неподвижно, устроившись у Джона на груди, и просто дышит ему в шею. Но и этого становится мало. Он порывисто выпрямляется и с глухим недовольным ворчанием тянет с Джона футболку.

— Что такое? — мягко смеется тот и восхищенно вздыхает, когда Шерлок, стащив с него футболку, распахивает свой кокон и прижимается к нему кожа к коже. — Ммм, да… отличная мысль.

Джон накрывает его спину ладонями и мягко поглаживает вдоль позвоночника, прогоняя дрожь. Шерлок чувствует, как его член, прижатый к животу Джона, подрагивает и медленно твердеет, наполняясь кровью, и, даже если это и могло бы казаться неуместным, Джон совсем не против, он жарко выдыхает Шерлоку в ухо, скользнув по его спине вверх рукой, запускает пальцы в волосы на затылке и притягивает его голову к себе для поцелуя.

— Ты… хочешь? — негромко спрашивает он, когда они, немного запыхавшись, отрываются друг от друга. Шерлок, в самом деле, мог бы ответить да, и очень, и прошу быстрее, но у него не хватает дыхания, и он просто подается ближе и выгибается, когда скользящая по спине ладонь осторожно касается его между ягодиц. Он испускает прерывистый вздох, а в следующую секунду Джон опрокидывает его на диван и нависает сверху, и это так стремительно и так страстно, что, когда он раздвигает его ноги и касается промежности, Шерлок ждет — и от предвкушения сладко сводит низ живота, — что Джон сейчас проникнет внутрь, и старается расслабиться для него. Но этого не происходит, и вместо того, чтобы начать готовить его, Джон просто гладит: касается подушечками пальцев его ануса, обводит, мягко надавливает, массирует, подбирается к мошонке и осторожно перекатывает в горсти яички, и снова легкими поглаживаниями возвращается назад, а другой рукой, едва-едва, кончиками пальцев проводит по его члену от основания до головки, щекочет расширившуюся щелочку и скользит вниз. Это легчайшая ласка, это сладко и от этого сжимается сердце, но этого мало, и Джон долго водит его по самому краю. Шерлок дрожит от наслаждения, и тихо постанывает, и слабо хватается за него, и в пульсирующем жаре почти не чувствует костей, и он готов начать умолять в любую секунду, поэтому, когда Джон облизывает палец, но вместо того, чтобы наконец войти в него, лишь смачивает снаружи, Шерлок не выдерживает.

— Пожалуйста, — стонет он лихорадочно и подается вперед. — Джон, прошу тебя…

— Шшш… — Джон склоняется над ним и успокаивающе целует раскрытые в долгом стоне губы. — Чего ты хочешь?

— Коснись меня, коснись меня, коснись меня… Джон… — Шерлок беспомощно извивается, стараясь крепче прижаться к ласкающим его рукам, впивается ему в плечи и задыхается от желания получить хоть чуточку больше. — Коснись меня…

— Где?.. Шерлок, любимый, какой же ты… Шерлок, дыши. Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь.

— Коснись меня внутри, Джон… — выдыхает Шерлок, шире разводит ноги и пронзительно вскрикивает, когда Джон осторожно проталкивает в него палец и дотрагивается до его простаты. Этого оказывается достаточно: Шерлок выгибается, хватает Джона за руку, чтобы он не додумался вытащить палец, и, подавшись к нему и насадившись чуть глубже, кончает себе на живот, крупно содрогаясь всем телом.

Джон дожидается, когда прекращаются судорожные сокращения мышц, осторожно вытаскивает из Шерлока палец и успокаивающе поглаживает тут же сжавшийся вход. Этого простого, заботливого прикосновения хватает, чтобы Шерлок с тихим стоном зажмурился, чувствуя близкие слезы.

— Эй… — Джон мягко касается его бедра. — Ты как?

Шерлок беспомощно мотает головой и протягивает к нему руки.

— Разденься и иди сюда, — просит он сдавленным шепотом. Он вот-вот разрыдается от окутывающей его любви, и ему нужно как можно скорее почувствовать прикосновения Джона как можно большим количеством рецепторов. Джон послушно стягивает с себя домашние брюки вместе с бельем, стирает брызги спермы с живота Шерлока скомканной простыней и аккуратно ложится рядом с ним.

— Нет, — останавливает его Шерлок слабым движением руки и касается своей груди. — Сюда.

Он физически ощущает тронувшую его улыбку Джона и тут же обнимает его, осторожно опустившегося сверху, прижимается к нему всем телом, утыкается головой ему под подбородок. Он знает, что выглядит сейчас как весьма странный и довольно пугающий гибрид, и все равно чувствует, как Джон возбужден. Его очень горячий и очень твердый член прижимается к его животу, тычась головкой во впадинку пупка, и Шерлок чувствует выступившую на ней влагу. Джон хочет его даже теперь, даже после всего, и это невероятно, и соединиться с ним сейчас, когда больше нечего бояться и скрывать, когда между ними больше не стоит это, когда Джон уже все знает, и принимает, и любит… это будет… Если и раньше это было ошеломительно, то теперь это, очевидно, должно свести с ума, и Шерлок хочет знать, каково это — быть с Джоном Ватсоном действительно единым целым — как можно скорее.

Он слабо шевелится и приподнимает бедра, чтобы член Джона скользнул ему между ног, и шепчет, касаясь губами его кожи:

— Продолжай…

Джон напряженно выдыхает над ним и замирает.

— Ты не хочешь? — настороженно спрашивает Шерлок, открывая глаза, и готовится провалиться сквозь землю от собственной глупости и самоуверенности.

С чего он, дурак, решил…

— Шерлок, — врывается в его мятущиеся мысли ласковый голос Джона, — что ты такое говоришь?

Джон ведет теплой ладонью по его боку, соскальзывает на бедро и поднимает его ноги к себе на талию.

— Посмотри на себя, боже мой… Ты такой красивый, такой желанный. Мальчик… Мой родной, мой любимый…

Джон трется об него мягкими толчками, и Шерлок обхватывает его голову руками, склоняет к себе, прислоняясь лбом к его лбу.

— Пожалуйста, — бормочет он и бросает взгляд вниз из-под ресниц на их близко прижавшиеся друг к другу тела. — Джон, пожалуйста, я хочу тебя почувствовать, прошу, пожалуйста…

— Шшш… Шерлок, подожди.

— Прошу тебя…

— Милый, послушай. — Джон обнимает его лицо ладонями, заставляя поднять взгляд, и целует. — Послушай, я хочу тебя безумно, видишь? — Тут он подается вперед и крепче вжимается в его пах своим напряженным членом. — Но ты только что кончил, и тебе может быть неприятно. Сейчас все очень чувствительное… у тебя внутри, Шерлок. Я не могу делать тебе больно.

— Нет. Нет, нет, нет… Пожалуйста. Все в порядке.

— Шерлок…

— Ты не понимаешь! — в отчаянии восклицает тот и хватает его за руки. — Это мне необходимо!.. Это… Просто… Джон…

— Тише… Я понимаю, понимаю, честно. — Джон стискивает его в объятиях и покрывает торопливыми поцелуями лицо. — Мы попробуем, ладно? Но если тебе будет больно, ты мне тут же скажешь, и мы все прекратим.

— Да, да, пожалуйста.

— Сейчас.

Джон выпускает его из рук, поднимается — и Шерлок едва в состоянии вытерпеть этот разрыв, — поспешно уходит в спальню и возвращается через минуту с тюбиком смазки; подкладывает Шерлоку под поясницу подушку, устраивается между его ног и целует острые разведенные коленки, глядя на его мягкий, лежащий на бедре член с выражением трудно объяснимой нежности.

— Готов?

Шерлок лихорадочно кивает, наблюдая, как Джон выдавливает лубрикант на пальцы и растирает, согревая.

Сейчас…

Джон смазывает его вход прохладным гелем, осторожно надавливает и проталкивает в него один за другим два пальца.

Это пугающе сильно. Джон оказался прав — это почти чересчур, как раскаленная игла от промежности прямо в мозг. Шерлок вздрагивает и невольно напрягается.

— Плохо? — Пальцы замирают внутри него, и Джон наклоняется ближе, касаясь губами его часто вздымающейся груди. — Шерлок?..

— Потрясающе, — лепечет тот и боится даже шелохнуться. — Еще…

Джон откидывается, садится на пятки и мягко ведет рукой, растягивая его. Шерлок глядит на него не отрываясь: Джон ласкает его изнутри, готовит его для себя и смотрит с выражением восхищения на сосредоточенном лице, смотрит ему прямо туда.

Эта мысль оказывается невероятно горячей, и Шерлок чувствует, как в паху начинает сладко и жарко тянуть, а член медленно напрягается, приподнимаясь над животом. Он почти готов смутиться, словно ему снова пятнадцать и он угодил в самый центр гормональной бури, но Джон вздыхает изумленно и восторженно и приникает к его твердеющему члену губами, влажно целует головку, водит языком.

— Уже можно, — выдыхает Шерлок, едва справляясь со срывающимся голосом.

Джон осторожно вытаскивает из него пальцы, размазывает гель по своему члену, прижимает потемневшую от прилившей крови головку к разработанному входу, поднимает на Шерлока сияющий взгляд и плавно толкается внутрь.

Шерлок стонет в голос.

— Твою мать, — ругается Джон сквозь стиснутые зубы, — серьёзно, это не продлится долго. Иди сюда…

Он подхватывает его под колени, подается вперед, нависая над ним и перегнув почти пополам, и начинает двигаться. От скользящих, длинных толчков до резких, сильных рывков, которые выбивают из Шерлока дух вместе с пронзительными стонами. Он полностью открыт, Джон в нем предельно глубоко, и это так сильно, что едва можно вынести, и безумно, безумно, безумно сладко, и правильно, и бо-ооже…

Когда он снова замедляется, Шерлок открывает глаза, силясь перевести дыхание, и видит, что Джон, мягко скользя в нем, опустил взгляд туда, где они соединились.

— Ты смотришь… — выдыхает Шерлок и тянется рукой, протискивает ладонь между их телами и касается себя там, где влажно и член Джона погружен в него до самого основания. Джон над ним восхищенно матерится себе под нос.

— Прекрати!.. — рычит он и срывается на бешеный темп, вжимая его в диван. — Ты меня с ума сводишь, черт!

Теперь Шерлок чувствует его толчки в нем еще и кончиками пальцев, и это ошеломительно, самое поразительное…

Джон в нем… 

— Ты такой… — хрипит Джон. — Не могу больше…

Он обхватывает его болезненно пульсирующий член ладонью и доводит за несколько сильных движений.

Все тело Шерлока напрягается в оргазме, он кричит, и стискивает бока Джона коленями, и бьется, выгибаясь в его руках, и, теряя себя, чувствует, как он, замерев глубоко в нем, горячо выплескивается и тут же валится на него, утыкаясь влажным лбом в плечо.

Шерлок закрывает глаза и чувствует, как по вискам стекают слезы. Он не может нормально вдохнуть, в сжавшемся горле стоит ком, и он не может выдавить из себя ни слова, только сдавленные, жалкие всхлипы. Он едва жив. Джон только что вырвал из него душу, и вряд ли он сможет теперь прожить хоть миг без удерживающих его рук. По опустошенному до звона телу проходят последние волны острейшего, болезненного наслаждения, Шерлок судорожно выдыхает и сам пугается вырвавшегося из его груди тихого рыдания.

— Джон… — шепчет он и понимает, что не произнес ни звука, только очертил губами имя.

Джон все еще в нем, он ощущает, как внутри опадает его член, и обхватывает его непослушными руками, боясь, что сейчас потеряет сознание и его унесет в открытый космос. Когда Джон выскальзывает из его тела, Шерлок чувствует, как из него вытекает его семя и на ягодицах остаются липкие разводы, и ему глубоко наплевать, после случившегося он не согласен оставаться один ни на миг, и Джон должен об этом знать, конечно должен, он и так знает.

— Не вставай… — шепчет Шерлок, просто, на всякий случай, и с радостью осознает, что к нему вернулся голос — едва слышный шелест, который можно уловить только вот так, лежа друг на друге, переплетясь, прорастая.

Джон обнимает его, чтобы ему не было страшно в это краткое мгновение — мудрый, мудрый Джон, — приподнимается над ним, перекатывается на бок, снова прижимает его к себе и держит, пока Шерлок, дрожа и задыхаясь, со слезами выпускает все то, что его мучило все это время.

— Да, да, родной, я знаю, — нашептывает он и гладит его. — Теперь все в порядке… Вот так, я с тобой…

Когда Шерлок наконец затихает, Джон немного отстраняется от него и заглядывает ему в лицо: Шерлок поднимает на него влажный взгляд, нежный и немного виноватый.

— Слезы после секса это ужасно глупо, — бормочет он и смущенно шмыгает покрасневшим носом.

Джон улыбается ему, отводит с лица чуть влажные пряди и ласково целует в лоб.

— Совсем нет. Нет, это не глупо… Это… Эмм… Не глупо. Меня не это волнует.

— Что тебя волнует?

— Что с тобой кто-то плохо обошелся. Ведь так? Ты уже пытался кому-то открыться, верно? И это плохо закончилось.

Шерлок напрягается. Это то, что он хотел бы не вспоминать никогда, но так и не сумел забыть. Но он чувствует, как Джон гладит его затылок, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, а значит, старому кошмару до него точно не добраться, и бояться ему нечего.

— Это закончилось сотрясением мозга, переломом пары ребер и лучевой кости и… Давно. Я думал, что испытываю к нему… некоторые теплые чувства, и показался ему на секунду, так же как тебе. Он был напуган, и я тут же превратился обратно, чтобы объясниться. Он назвал меня тварью и бил, пока я не потерял сознание, а потом еще…

Ладонь в его волосах замирает и сжимает пряди чуть крепче, он чувствует, как Джон весь цепенеет, все его мышцы напрягаются, и он мгновенно становится очень — смертельно — опасным. Это изумительно, и Шерлок, совершенно завороженный, ведет рукой по его спине.

— Ты владеешь единоборствами. Ты мог защищаться, — глухо произносит Джон, и Шерлок ближе прижимается к нему.

— Я был виноват, мне не стоило этого делать, так что я, в каком-то роде, заслужил. — Хватка в волосах становится почти болезненной. — Меня нашли в какой-то подворотне, потом я почти месяц провалялся в больнице. Майкрофт меня ни разу не навестил, но когда я вышел, заверил меня, что, по его словам, исчерпал этот инцидент.

— Вот как? — голос Джон звучит угрожающе. — Отпустишь меня на минутку?

Шерлок послушно разжимает объятия, и Джон тут же вскакивает и стремительно уходит. Из ванной слышится звук льющейся воды, глухой удар и…

— Чертов ублюдок! — рычит Джон, удар повторяется и все стихает.

Он возвращается через несколько минут, взъерошенный и злой как черт, но с одеялом из спальни Шерлока и теплым влажным полотенцем, бросает одеяло на диван, усевшись на край журнального стола, мягко касается колена Шерлока и, когда тот послушно разводит ноги, осторожно обтирает его промежность, ягодицы, покрасневший растревоженный вход и опавший член, стирает разводы спермы с его живота и кидает полотенце на пол.

— Джон, это было очень давно, — осторожно говорит Шерлок и тянется к его руке. — Это уже не имеет значения…

Джон бросает на него такой взгляд, что Шерлок тут же умолкает и только смотрит на него во все глаза.

— Хочешь пить? — Джон выходит на кухню и уже оттуда продолжает: — Это имеет значение, Шерлок. Ты боялся со мной спать, боялся заниматься со мной любовью, боялся мне довериться. Ты боялся меня. Это, черт возьми, имеет значение!

Джон приносит ему стакан воды, Шерлок обхватывает его ладонями, делает несколько жадных глотков и смотрит на него умоляюще снизу вверх.

— Я никогда не причиню тебе вреда. — Джон снова садится перед ним, нервно потирая ладони. — Никогда бы не причинил.

— Я знаю.

— И я бы не оставил тебя.

Шерлок молчит, потупившись. Ему хочется сказать, что он знает и это, хочется успокоить Джона, но это именно то, что выедало его нутро с самого первого дня и не давало ему вздохнуть, и он не может соврать об этом.

— Шерлок, — Джон укрывает его одеялом и пересаживается на диван, поглаживая по бедру, — ты можешь быть человеком, драконом или еще бог знает кем, я не стану любить тебя от этого меньше. Ты можешь превращаться, когда захочешь, и я…

— Это вовсе не обязательно.

— Без этого тебе плохо, ты страдаешь, так что, да, это обязательно.

— Если тебе это неприятно, я могу… Ты этого больше не увидишь. Это странное зрелище, оно может отталкивать, это нормально.

— Шерлок, родной, послушай, ничего более удивительного я в жизни не видел, это изумительно, ты изумительный, и я был бы круглым дураком, если бы отказался видеть это.

Шерлок смотрит на него потрясенно, часто смаргивает, жмурится, оттого что на глаза снова наворачиваются слезы, и судорожно вздыхает, когда чувствует, как Джон опускается рядом с ним и осторожно притягивает его к себе в объятия.

— Я никогда тебя не оставлю, — шепчет он, и Шерлок верит.

* * *

 

Остаток дня они проводят рядом. Дремлют по очереди на диване в объятиях друг друга; медленно и лениво целуются, словно первый раз пробуют друг друга; негромко разговаривают и снова целуются; вместе принимают горячий душ, целуются; заказывают себе гору еды и ужинают, сидя рядом на диване, под негромкое бормотание какого-то бессодержательного фильма, и Шерлок почти не ворчит на телевизор, а Джон с удовольствием наблюдает, как тот с аппетитом жует свою порцию; перед самым сном идут на позднюю прогулку по безлюдным, прихваченным морозом улицам и мягко соприкасаются плечами, спрятав руки в карманы.

* * *

 

— Уже ночь, — сонно бормочет Шерлок и ворочается, устраиваясь у Джона под боком.

— Ммм…

— И мы собираемся спать.

— Ммм…

— Рядом…

— Да, мой хороший, спи. Тебе удобно?

Шерлок засыпает мгновенно, как ребенок, уставший за день от переживаний, мягко скользит губами по его щеке и утыкается в плечо. Джон закрывает глаза, прислушиваясь к его спокойному дыханию.

И не было никаких неосознанных превращений, Джон проснулся один раз среди ночи и теперь с уверенностью может сказать, что спящий Шерлок — сущий ангел: растрепанные по подушке темные локоны, приоткрытые губы, дымчатые полукружья сомкнутых ресниц, нежность и мягкость в каждой линии. Когда он вернулся в постель, Шерлок, не просыпаясь, подполз к нему, ища тепла, и, свернувшись рядом с ним так, что из-под одеяла была видна только кудрявая макушка, затих до самого утра.

* * *

 

Когда утром Джон открывает глаза и не видит Шерлока рядом с собой, это не кажется тревожным, ему слышно, как он по-домашнему уютно топочет на кухне, звякает чашками на сушилке, как шумит кофеварка. Он позволяет себе поваляться под одеялом еще немного, прислушиваясь, и лениво потягивается, когда все стихает.

В кухне пахнет кофе, шерлокова кружка стоит на столе ополовиненная, а рядом — ноутбук, на экране которого открыто окно сайта Шерлока с описанием нового дела. Джон просматривает сообщение, хмурится, стараясь уловить зацепки, и, забрав с собой остывающий кофе, выглядывает в гостиную.

— О, господи! — вскрикивает он и чуть не подпрыгивает на месте.

На диване лежит дракон, поджав под себя лапы и свесив тянущийся почти до двери хвост через подлокотник. Он поворачивает голову на звук и подбирается, настороженно поблескивая светлыми глазами.

— Нет, все в порядке. — Джон улыбается ему, подходит ближе и отставляет кружку на журнальный стол. — Я не ожидал, только и всего. Доброе утро.

Он гладит нежное местечко у дракона под подбородком и коротко смеется, когда тот с утробным урчанием касается кончиком раздвоенного языка его руки.

— Видишь, все в порядке. Ты такой славный, разве я должен тебя бояться?

С низким фырканьем дракон угрожающе тянется к нему когтистой лапой, но касается его колена так нежно, с такой великой осторожностью, что у Джона сжимается сердце, он только улыбается и целует его в теплый нос.

— Ты замечательный.

Дракон подхватывается с дивана, вскидывает передние лапы на журнальный столик, топорщит гребень, раскрывает зубастую пасть и оценивающе косит сначала на свое весьма устрашающее отражение в зеркале над камином, а потом на замершего Джона. Тот чувствует, как по спине бегут мурашки, и существо перед ним, в самом деле, может убить его одним взмахом лапы, но это Шерлок, любимый и ласковый, и потому Джон принимает правила игры и треплет дракона по загривку, шутливо приговаривая:

— Посмотри на себя, ты такой милый малыш, — и хохочет, когда дракон с долгим вздохом валится на бок на диван, утомленно свесив лапы, и закрывает глаза с явно удрученным выражением на морде.

— Отлично. — Джон гладит его между рогов, забирает кружку и усаживается в свое кресло. — Я видел новое дело. Кажется, занимательно?

Он закидывает ногу на ногу, делает глоток из кружки и ловит на себе пронзительный взгляд светлых глаз.

— Только не говори, что ты уже разгадал его. Боже мой, так и есть, да? Ты решил дело, пока варил себе кофе. Невероятно.

Дракон смотрит на него, словно окаменев, не мигая, и едва заметно подается вперед, когда Джон, качая головой, делает еще глоток из его кружки.

— Ты ведь не возражаешь, верно?

— Джон.

Это похоже на электрошок. Джон вскрикивает и хватается за голову, кофе выплескивается на ковер. В голове еще эхом отдается голос Шерлока, и это одновременно и пугающе и великолепно, словно застыл на самой грани безумия.

Джон открывает слезящиеся глаза и видит, как Шерлок, став человеком, бросается к нему и опускается перед ним на колени, встревоженно заглядывая ему в лицо. Его губы шевелятся, он, должно быть, зовет его по имени, но Джон не слышит ничего, кроме шумящей в ушах крови и отдаляющегося эха.

— …Джон. Джон, ты меня слышишь? Джон? — Шерлок прижимается к его ногам, и Джон чувствует, как он дрожит. — Джон, прости меня. Джон, ты слышишь? Господи…

— Что это было?..

— Слава богу!.. — Шерлок обнимает его колени и прячет в них лицо. — Прости, прости, прости…

— Шерлок, что это?..

— Я не думал, что получится…

— Я слышал твой голос.

Шерлок коротко кивает и прижимается крепче. Джон ошалело таращится на него и мягко касается его вздрагивающих плеч.

— Телепатия?

— Да, да, что-то вроде этого. Я не думал, что это может сработать с человеком. Прости…

— Перестань извиняться. Давай еще раз.

Шерлок вскидывает голову и смотрит на него почти с ужасом.

— Я не стану.

— Ты же не просто так решил это попробовать в первый раз.

— Я подумал, это может оказаться полезно. Не знаю… Но я не стану делать это снова.

— Ты просто перестарался. Давай, только… эммм… тише. Давай, давай, ты прав, это может оказаться полезным. — Шерлок неуверенно качает взлохмаченной головой. — К тому же, я думаю, это может быть приятно, если будет не так интенсивно. Давай.

Джон целует морщинку между его нахмуренных бровей, и Шерлок нерешительно поднимается на ноги. В легком сиянии растворяется его силуэт, дракон замирает напротив него, изогнув шею и уткнув морду в сведенные лапы. Он стоит не шелохнувшись, словно, если он будет достаточно неподвижен достаточно долго, Джон откажется от своей затеи, но тот только подходит к нему, успокаивающе улыбаясь и гладит его склоненную голову.

— Шерлок, ты слишком много думаешь. Просто попробуй, ничего со мной не случится.

Дракон поднимает голову от лап и утыкается лбом ему в грудь, Джон осторожно гладит его, скользя пальцами по гладкой чешуе, и вдруг снова чувствует это, он пошатывается, но не позволяет напрягшемуся зверю отстраниться. Он чувствует, как сознание Шерлока переплетается с его собственным, слышит, как Шерлок мягко зовет его по имени, и ощущает, как смешиваются их эмоции, чувствует перетекающие в него любовь, и неуверенность, и благодарность, и счастье. Это неописуемая близость.

— Наоборот это тоже работает?

— Попробуй. 

Дракон обрывает их связь, выпрямляется и смотрит ему в глаза, обдавая жаром.

Ты — чудо, старательно думает Джон, ласково поглаживая его по морде, но ничего не происходит, дракон жмурится от удовольствия и трется об его руку, но не слышит его.

* * *

 

Джон печатает в блог рассказ о новом деле, краем глаза поглядывая на Шерлока, растянувшегося на диване.

Дремлющий в гостиной крылатый змей уже давно перестал быть чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Шерлок превращается время от времени, обдумывает расследования или просто валяется, жмуря светлые глаза, устроив рогатую голову на подлокотнике или у Джона на коленях и выпуская из ноздрей тонкие струйки ароматного сизого дыма.

Дракон тяжело вздыхает сквозь сон и расправляет крыло, так, что оно ложится поверх журнального стола, сметя с него записи по последнему делу. Джон закрывает ноутбук и внимательно смотрит на него. Зверь спит беспокойно: подрагивает, подергивает лапами, мотает длинным хвостом и вдруг напрягается всем телом, вытягивает шею и взмахивает крыльями — крыло, прижатое к спинке дивана, болезненно заламывается, а другое поднимает в гостиной настоящий ураган, ударяется несколько раз о стол и безжизненно повисает. Дракон издает глухой протяжный стон и снова порывается взлететь, когда Джон бросается к нему, боясь, как бы он себя не покалечил.

— Шерлок. Шерлок! — Джон бесстрашно гладит оскаленную морду и успокаивающе улыбается, когда дракон открывает мутные глаза. — Тише, тише… Все хорошо, просто сон.

— Не просто сон, — звучит в его голове, и Джон настороженно замирает, положив ладонь дракону на лоб. Шерлок редко передает ему свои мысли, и если это происходит сейчас, значит… На одно короткое мгновение Джон успевает почувствовать себя неловко, будто бы ненароком подсмотрел что-то недозволенное, а потом он чувствует полет. Шерлок не дает ему смотреть своими глазами и не дает ощущение крыльев, но Джон чувствует переполняющий его щемящий восторг, смешанный с невосполнимой утратой, и от этого болезненно заходится сердце.

— Боже мой… — выдыхает Джон потрясенно и заглядывает в тоскливые глаза напротив. — Шерлок, милый, превратись, прошу тебя.

Шерлок превращается прямо под его руками и тут же тянется к нему, дрожа всем телом. Джон хватает его в охапку, кутает в плед и прижимает к себе, баюкая в крепких объятиях.

— Это ужасно, — бормочет он, чувствуя, как Шерлок отчаянно цепляется за него. — Как ты живешь без этого?

Шерлок вяло пожимает плечами, ему холодно и его клонит в сон, он только что летал и только что чуть не получил пулю в основание крыла — самое последнее и не самое лучшее воспоминание о полетах. Он так давно не летал, что из навязчивого, сводящего с ума, зудящего желания, поселившегося между лопатками, это превратилось в тупую, тянущую фантомную боль, сродни той, что мучала Джона в самом начале их знакомства, сковывающую плечи постоянно и ненавязчиво. И то, что теперь Джон смотрит на него с таким состраданием и так ласково и бережно гладит его ноющую спину, совсем, совсем не помогает вернуться к прежнему уровню терпения и покорности.

— Я привык, — отзывается он, призвав все свое равнодушие, и тут же сникает. — Нет, совсем нет, но в современном мире это почти невозможно. Меня чуть не подстрелили в юности, и после этого я…

— Так, — голос Джона становится неожиданно строгим, и Шерлок недоуменно поднимает взгляд. Он выпускает его из объятий и поднимается. — Знаешь, если ты думаешь, что после того, что ты мне показал, я вот просто так это оставлю. Нет. Просто… нет.

Шерлок смущенно поджимает под себя ноги, наблюдая, как Джон весьма яростно ворошит сметенные на пол бумаги, потом роется на столе и, наконец найдя его телефон в складках скинутого перед превращением халата, протягивает его ему.

— Звони, — командует он, когда Шерлок послушно берет трубку, и угрожающе нависает над ним.

— Кому?

— Майкрофту.

— Что мне ему сказать?

— Что сказать? — Джон недовольно фыркает. — Шерлок, у тебя есть весьма могущественный старший брат, уверен, он сможет организовать тебе площадку.

— В этом нет необходимости.

— Ты только что едва не убился и чуть не разнес гостиную. Майкрофт же тоже превращается в дракона?

— В довольно жирного, — немного веселеет Шерлок.

— Но у него есть крылья, значит он сможет тебя понять.

— Очень в этом сомневаюсь. — Шерлок неуверенно крутит телефон в пальцах, о чем-то размышляя, а потом все же набирает номер под тяжелым взглядом Джона и включает громкую связь.

— Майкрофт, — начинает он нарочито вежливым тоном, — помнишь о том нудном деле, которое я взял по твоей просьбе?

— Ты наконец придумал, что хочешь получить в качестве благодарности?

— Мне нужен полигон.

В трубке повисает многозначительная тишина. Шерлок подозрительно прищуривается.

— Ты ему рассказал, — наконец произносит Майкрофт. — И теперь он от тебя не отстанет, пока ты его не покатаешь.

Джон изумленно вскидывает брови, прищур Шерлока становится презрительным.

— Когда ты сам летал последний раз, братец? — ехидно спрашивает он и довольно ухмыляется смущенному молчанию.

— Я посмотрю, что можно сделать, — бросает Майкрофт и дает отбой.

Внушительного вида внедорожник дожидается их у дверей на следующий день ранним утром.

* * *

 

Джон неспешно идет по полю заброшенного полигона, подняв воротник куртки и спрятав руки в карманы. Выбеленная инеем трава похрустывает под ногами, дыхание вырывается облачками пара, солнце только встает, и в его первых лучах мир кажется новым и немного далеким.

Джон гонит от себя философскую меланхолию и задирает голову к посеребренным предзимним небесам. Над ним кружит крылатая тень, высоко, и он не может перехватить взгляд, видит только изящный силуэт и мощные взмахи огромных крыльев, но отчетливо ощущает льющиеся в его сознание изумление, восторг и бесконечную любовь.


End file.
